


The Tragic Love of Davy Jones and His Calypso

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Category: One Piece, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Luffy es Calypso, M/M, Male Calypso, Mar - Freeform, libertad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Davy Jones amó a su Calypso, pero le dio un castigo que el dios del mar no pudo perdonar. Ambos murieron con un corazón roto.Y ahora, Luffy no podía hacer más que añorar su libertad junto a la triste canción de amor. Deseando volver a estar junto al mar.Y cada vez que cantaba su canción, el mar se aquietaba llorando por el sufrimiento de su dios que no podían sentir pero si escuchar.Y los piratas se quedaban en silencio escuchando aquella suave, hermosa y triste voz cantar.Y por el otro lado, su Davy Jones lo acompañaba con su triste voz.
Relationships: Calypso | Tia Dalma/Davy Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Tragic Love of Davy Jones and His Calypso

**Author's Note:**

> Piratas del Caribe, One Piece y la canción no me pertenecen.

**_You still mean everything to me to me. But I wanna be free._ ** ****

_(Tu aún significas todo para mi, pero yo quiero ser libre.)_

**-I'm A Ruin; Marina and the Diamonds**

* * *

Esta historia empieza miles de años atrás.

Cuando el misterioso y enigmático dios del Mar caminaba por entre los mortales. Su belleza era deslumbrante y su poder sobre el mar era peligroso. Era tan libre, tan salvaje y tan letal como el mar. Ese era su dominio.

Y nadie podía comandarle.

El Dios del Mar amaba a sus piratas. Ellos lo apreciaban. Sabían cuan peligroso era. Y él hermoso dios era feliz con eso. Era amado y temido por ellos y él, a cambio, los protegía.

Hasta que _él_ llego.

Llego con su impotente aura de varón y al menos en esa vida, lo cautivo.

* * *

En esos años, Davy Jones era un pirata como otro cualquiera...antes de su transformación.

Era guapo, rico y poderoso.

Su dominio era el _East Blue._ En ese momento, era el _Blue_ mas poderoso. Los piratas mas poderosos salían de ahí. Y Davy Jones era el Rey. El no controlaba el _Grand Line_ por que no quería, todos sabían que si quisiera podía hacerse con el titulo del Rey de los Piratas ( _porque el Mar no tiene Rey_ ). Es por eso que el era el Rey en todo menos en nombre. Temido y respetado. Odiado y amado.

Pero se enamoró de un doncel que era como el mar, duro e indomable. El dios del mar, Calypso.

Su cabello tan negro como la noche y totalmente rebelde hasta la cintura. Sus labios del un dulzón rosado con una pequeña nariz y una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de dientes tan blancos como perlas. Su cuerpo era tan curvilíneo como el de una sirena y su corta estatura solo lo hacía ver mas deseable junto a su redondo y respingoso trasero.

Y sus ojos, sus hermosos y brillantes ojos negros que reflejaban todo el fuego de su personalidad. Que mostraba cuan incontrolable y rebelde era. Sus ojos literalmente reflejaban su alma. Unos ojos con un brillo y un fuego que parecía nunca extinguirse. Ojos que brillaban con amor cada vez que lo veía.

Porque si, ambos se enamoraron profundamente.

Sin embargo, él le ordena a Davy llevar acabo la tarea de recorrer los mares ayudando a las almas que morían en el mar a llegar al otro lado, dándole el mando del gran barco _The Siren's Song_ para que pueda visitar la dimensión entre los dos mundos. Debido a ese gran amor que le tenía, Davy Jones acepto tocar tierra por un día cada diez años para estar con Calypso.

Davy Jones cumplió fielmente ese encargo por los primeros diez años, pero cuando volvió a buscarlo esos diez años después...

_...No lo encontró._

Calypso no lo esperó, pues el mar es cambiante e impredecible, así como era el poderoso dios que gobernaba sobre ese dominio. Calypso iba de lugar en lugar y no se quedaba por mucho tiempo en un lugar.

El dolor, la desesperación y la ira que sintió por esa traición fue tan intensa como para vivir, mas no la suficiente para morir.

Lleno de ira y sin que el dios supiera, Davy reunió a los piratas mas poderosos y conspiro con ellos para arrancarle el comando del mar a Calypso. Davy les mostró como encarcelarlo en un cuerpo mortal y con su forma humana permanentemente.

Con su ayuda, los piratas engañaron al dios del mar, y lo aprisionaron en sus huesos. Solo las _Cinco Piezas de Calypso_ pueden liberarlo de ese castigo. Es así como Calypso decide esconderse y morir cuando sea su tiempo, totalmente solo y aprisionado, sin poder estar cerca de su dominio y sus hermosos seres.

Y ahora, con su impredecible naturaleza aprisionada y su muerte, los piratas vieron a los mares como seguros de viajar como quisieran. Dejaron de respetar al mar que siempre los protegió. Ya no tenían de que temer y aunque sabían que Calypso reencarnaría junto a Davy Jones al estar tan unidos, el dios jamás sería liberado.

Por otro lado, la venganza no hizo que el corazón de Davy Jones dejara de doler.

Davy Jones fue rápidamente inundado por la culpa y el dolor de lo que había hecho. Y con sus propias manos se arranco el corazón del pecho y lo encerró en el _Cofre del Hombre Muerto_ para jamás volver a sentir amor o compasión. Guardo su corazón en ese cofre, que luego oculto de la faz de la tierra al igual que las _Cinco Piezas de Calypso_.

Davy Jones abandono su trabajo impuesto por Calypso y como consecuencia tomo forma de una amalgama humana hasta el día de su muerte, para reflejar el monstruo en el que se había convertido, y cualquiera que se uniera a su tripulación, caía en la misma maldición.

Davy Jones lo _odiaba_ pero no mas que a si mismo por seguir añorándolo, a pesar de no tener un corazón con el que amarlo. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para arrancarse el corazón, pero lo odiaba tanto como para condenarlo al infierno de un cuerpo mortal.

Davy Jones vivió una vida vacía, esperando cada día el momento de su muerte para reencarnar y poder ver a Calypso.

Un pirata enloquecido por un hombre que no era para él.

Un hombre indomable como el mar incapaz de atarse a alguien que lo quisiera aprisionar a él y su rebelde naturaleza.

Un corazón roto sepultado entre la arena, unas almas condenadas a vagar errantes hasta el final de sus días por un amor malogrado.

Davy Jones murió años después junto a tripulación, aliviado de saber que su momento de volver a ver al amor de su vida estaba cerca.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Calypso se alejo de la civilización con un colgante que emparejaba con el de Davy que tocaba una melancólica canción de su amor perdido.

Calypso en verdad lo había amado.

Y en verdad quiso esperar por él.

Pero su naturaleza salvaje le impedía estar en un lugar. Siempre quería estar en movimiento. Haciendo locuras y disfrutar de la libertad que su amado mar le brindaba.

Aún así, había amado a Davy Jones con _todo_ su corazón. Es por eso que había entendido el porque lo había atado a su cuerpo mortal.

Pero...

_...no pudo perdonarlo._

Calypso no pudo perdonar el que sus amado y sus amados piratas, aquellos que lo respetaban y navegaban en su dominio, hayan decidido castigarlo tan cruelmente.

Era un dios.

Le lastimaba, le dolía. Era una agonía no poder estar en su dominio. No poder sentarse en la orilla y sentir toda la vida marina. No poder escuchar a todos sus niños. No poder convertirse en uno con el mar. No poder escuchar como sus niños siempre nadaban al sentir su divina presencia.

Calypso _no pudo_ perdonarlo.

Su amor por ese mortal poco a poco se había esfumado. Y se enojaba consigo mismo cuando aun podía sentir cariño hacia Davy Jones.

Y lo demostraba al cantar esa triste canción que ambos habían creado.

El castigo y la agonía de estar encerrado en un cuerpo mortal era horrible. Se sentía como estar encerrado y no poder liberarse. Sentía que se iba volver loco. Era como tener cadenas. Podía moverse como quisiera, pero sentía un peso parecido a unas cadenas que no le daban _libertad_ es su totalidad.

Calypso trato de buscar las cinco piezas; una cadena con un diente de tiburón, una caracola completamente blanca, una escama de la sirena Poseidón color rosada, un pedazo de madera del Noah, y la sangre embotellada de un Fishman.

Cuando estas cinco cosas se unan, se debe decir una encantación que es corta, pero el sentimiento de querer liberarlo debe ser verdadero y las cinco piezas arderán por si solas, Calypso solo debe oler el humo una sola vez y esto no solo liberara a Calypso de su cuerpo mortal, pero liberará sus poderes y su divina presencia.

Davy Jones, quien era considerado el Rey ( _postizo_ ), y los otros cuatro Yonkō, guardaron cada uno una pieza y las escondieron para evitar que Calypso las encuentre. Jamás se dijeron entre ellos donde estaban. Sin embargo, antes de morir, Davy Jones tomo las piezas y las guardo junto a su corazón en el _Cofre del Hombre Muerto_.

Y la localización de ese cofre, era desconocida. Incluso para el mismo Calypso.

Calypso busco por mar y tierra. Busco por cada rincón y nunca lo encontró. El dios –ahora mortal– no pudo hacer más que resignarse y vivir en soledad. Acompañado solo de la triste canción del trágico amor entre un pirata y su dios del mar.

_..._ _Our_ _Love Will Never Die._


End file.
